


You're not allowed to leave

by TheRavenistheWritingDesk



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRavenistheWritingDesk/pseuds/TheRavenistheWritingDesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something I made up on the spot, who knows I might make more Habinny stories in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're not allowed to leave

Vinny stared at the door, he knew there was no way out, he's tried so many times before and everyday he wad afraid HABIT would be there to try and stop him.

He took a deep breath, clutching the camera tightly in one hand, HABIT hasn't been back for weeks, months even. It couldn't hurt to try again.

He gripped the handle tightly, counted to three and turned the knob pulling on the handle expecting to hear the sound of the door still locked instead of hearing it creak open.

His heart was pounding in his chest, he had done it. He could leave! He quickly stepped out of the door and froze, it felt like his heart stopped beating in his chest.

HABIT was standing there, a bag in one hand, blood dried on his shirt. He heard the clicking of a disapproving tongue as a slow grin formed on his face. 

"Oh, Vin. You just never learn do you." HABIT stepped forward climbing each step up to the door slowly and with predatory intent. Each step forward sent Vinny one step back.

He could barely hear himself think past the loud pounding of his heart in his chest, that was only drowned out by the sound of HABIT's voice.

The door closed behind HABIT and he stood there just staring at Vinny, He swore he saw his eyes glow purple for the briefest of moments. "Nothing to say in your defense Vinny? Nothing at all?" HABIT'S question snapped him out of it.

He tried to think of something he could possibly say. Any excuse at all, "I can't stay cooped up like this HABIT. I can't, I can't keep doing this." He still had the camera in a tight grip, it didn't seem to draw much attention from HABIT though. Vinny always had the camera with him.

It wouldn't stop him though, it wouldn't deter HABIT from whatever he planned. "you can't keep doing this? Aw Vin I'm Hurt to hear you say that." He didn't sound the slightest bit pained by those words. He stared right at the camera now and grinned wide, the laughter that bubbled from him causing it to distort.

Vinny felt a shiver run down his spine. HABIT set the bag down without taking his eyes off Vincent and his camera. "Especially, after **you** agreed to help **me.** What makes you think I'm going to let you just leave? Did you ever think about that Vinny? Hmm? Did you really think that it would be easy? That you could just up and walk out the door, and I wouldn't even bat an eye." He stared waiting for an answer before his smile dropped and a low growl of distortion came from the camera. "Answer me!"

Vinny flinched at those words and his voice came out shakily "N-No I didn't. I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but-"

"But you had to try? Is that it? Really. You were supposed to be the smart one Vince." The smile returned, just as dark as before. Vinny barely had time to react as HABIT lunged forward and knocked the bigger man to the ground with no effort.

The camera had been knocked out of his grip and clattered to the ground. Vinny's arms were pinned above his head against the cold ground causing chills to run up and down his spine.

He felt the ridged edges of the knife pressed against his throat. Vinny felt his heart continue to pound as his blood ran cold. "Are you going to kill me now?" HABIT didn't even blink he merely smiled down at Vinny.

"No Vinny, I'm not gonna kill you. That's what you want me to do. I've got something much better planned. Just. For. You."


End file.
